To compensate for the ruggedness of the terrain, a conventional suspension system for a snowmobile includes a pair of shock absorbers, and associated springs, for supporting the frame of the snowmobile. Such suspension system is usually not adjustable. Thus, if persons of different weights, or for that matter if more than one person, were to ride on the same snowmobile, the ride would become choppy and the steering of the snowmobile becomes less responsive. Such unresponsiveness in the steering and choppiness in the ride detract from the rider the pleasure of driving or riding a snowmobile.
The fact that the conventional suspension system of snowmobiles is unable to adjust on a real time basis means that a rider has to stop the snowmobile, turn off the engine for safety sake and manually adjust the stiffness or tension provided by the shock absorbers of the snowmobile, if indeed such shock absorbers were adjustable. But adjusting the conventional suspension system for one environment means that the rider has to readjust the suspension system when the snowmobile is ridden in a different environment, as the suspension system, once set, remains set at that tension or stiffness, until readjustment.